


Sonnet 8: Everyone lives. (survived.  lived is hard to rhyme)

by sfiddy



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: 9 is underrated, Episode: s01e10 The Doctor Dances, Everybody Lives, Gen, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfiddy/pseuds/sfiddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose reflects on 9's deeply wounded, yet still joyous soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnet 8: Everyone lives. (survived.  lived is hard to rhyme)

Harder days than most, you surely did have,  
I don't think it's unfair to say.  
On your open wounds, there was no sweet salve,  
No kind wind to blow dark clouds away.  
With worry and guilt your forehead is creased  
The weight of your past is immense.  
You care little for others, and for yourself least,  
Gripping sanity with knuckles white and tense.  
Those eyes are hard blue, but yet can be kind,  
There's always one more joy to know.  
The galaxy's a big place to cram in one's mind  
And still laugh and play in fresh snow.  
But I'll never forget the day you revived;  
The beautiful moment everyone survived.


End file.
